Mistakes Forgiven
by Dragonchaser4ever
Summary: Harry and Draco are paired together in potions class. Harry messes up and harms Draco forcing them together. Will there constant bickering tear them apart or will the get together? it's drarry so that's not a real question the real question is, How?
1. How Draco Saw It

Chapter 1: How Draco Saw it

Draco was very excited to finally be going to Hogwarts and maybe he could finally make some real friends, not just the ones his father gave him to play with, real friends.

The he heard Madam Malkin say something, "Hogwarts, dear? Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now in fact."

Draco saw the boy, he had messy black hair, bespectacled green eyes, and muggle clothes that were far to big for him. Draco decided right then that he was going to make this boy his friend.

"Hello," Draco said, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said the boy. 'Good now just start a conversation,' Draco told himself.

"My fathers next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco said, 'good place to start,' he complemented himself, "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow," Oh no he didn't seem to like that. It's ok just change the subject, Draco.' "Have _you_ got your own broom?" He continued, subtly changing the subject.

"No," said the boy.

"Play Quidditch at all?" Draco asked knowing this would be a great topic for anyone in the wizarding world.

"No," the boy answered, 'guess not'.

"_I_ do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say I quite agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" Draco asked trying to get the boy to tell Draco more about himself.

"No," Draco still couldn't get more than a one syllable answer out of the boy.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they," Draco said trying to reassure the boy, "But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all of out family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I would leave wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said the boy, Draco was getting upset with these one syllable answers. Then he spotted a large man outside the window, and hoped it would get the boy to talk.

"I say look at that man!" Draco said pointing to the window.

"That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Draco glad to finally get the boy to talk tried to keep it up, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the game keeper."

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage_ - lives on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," The boy said defensively.

"_Do_ you?" Draco said sneering a little to try and hide his distress, " Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead."

"Oh sorry," Draco said, very upset that he brought the boys dead parents into this, " But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should just keep it in the old wizarding families," Draco said, repeating what his Father told him when he got his letter, "What's your surname, anyway?"

But before the boy could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and the boy hopped down from the stool, much to Draco's disappointment.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," Draco said, completely determined to meet the boy again and become his friend.

* * *

Every time Draco thought back to this moment Draco got an aching whole in his chest. Then there was the more resent moment when Harry saved his life, even though he hated it, it gave him a small warm feeling in his chest and he didn't know what this feeling was.

* * *

**So what do you think? This is my first Drarry story! I hope you liked it, this first chapter was just to explain how Draco felt when he first met Harry, understanding that you will better understand the rest of the story. So please review! Tell me how you like it or don't like it, I can take any constructive criticism (i know I'm not perfect) but NO FLAMES! I will delete any flames I get, you've had plenty of chances to stop reading if you don't like this pairing! Anyway, reviews make chapters come faster! Thank you! :3**


	2. Damn It Potter

Damn it Potter!

Draco woke that morning late for breakfast. On his first day back too. So as he ran to the great hall, disheveled and frantic, he started to worry about Potter and whether he would have any classes with him.

When Draco finally got to the great hall he opened the doors he was totally astounded. The great hall itself was no different, it was the person his eyes automatically landed on. Potter, the golden boy, was laughing genuinely laughing. It made Draco's insides melt.

Then Draco heard his name being called and apparently so did Potter because he looked up in time to make eye contact with Draco before he quickly looked away. He rushed over to the Slytherin table, which was thankfully close to the door.

"Hello Draco," said Pansy in a knowing voice.

"Hello Pansy," Draco replied pretending not to notice her tone. Then he noticed Blaise staring at him, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Blaise said slowly still looking at Draco.

"Oh there's somthin-," He was cut of by Pansy.

"You were staring at Potter again."

"Wha-? What are-? No I wasn't!" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh come on Draco! You know you were doing it! I know you were doing it! Blaise knows you were doing it! Bet even Potter-"

"Shut up!" Draco yelled.

"Potter what?" Said a voice behind Draco.

Draco froze and slowly turned around. There standing behind him was Harry Potter himself. Well speak of the devil.

"Potter nothing. Mind your own business!" Draco spat.

"Well I think my name is my business Malfoy," Potter defended.

"Whatever Potter just go away," said Draco beginning to turn back around but what Potter said next stopped him.

"I can't do that Malfoy I've come to talk to you."

"Huh?" replied Draco stupidly, he felt his heart speed up.

"I wanna talk to you," Potter restated simply.

"W-why?" 'Dammit Draco don't stutter! You already look like a fool!' he yelled at himself.

"It's about a truce. I want this school year to go by with us civil to each other."

"Why would you want that?"

"Well," He faltered, "I just - I just wanted us to get along. I thought if we got along then our two houses might be less hostile to each other."

"Oh. Well I don't know Potter how could we possibly be civil to one another?" Draco said even though he really wanted this agreement to happen. He just didn't know how to make it so without changing his Malfoy appearance.

"Well, we are right now aren't we?"

Draco felt his heart skip a beat. 'Shit!', "No we're not!"

"Yes we are Draco!" Harry snapped.

"It's Malfoy to you Potter," Draco said standing up.

Draco stormed away, but once out of the great hall Draco put his back against the wall and sighed. He slid down to the ground.

"God Damn It Potter!" he screamed.

Then he got up and stumbled to class.

* * *

"I told you it wouldn't go well mate," said Ron, patting him on the back once he had sat down.

"Yeah I know but I had to try," Harry responded put out.

"I don't see why you had to do anything. That bastard doesn't deserve a second chance!" Ron said.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Ron. I thought maybe-" he sighed.

"We know Harry," Hermione said exasperated, "But nothing can change that damn Slytherin's mind."

"Well yeah I know but I saw him looking at me and I just thought he felt the same way."

"He was probably just jealous that your back here. Probably very angry." Ron said knowingly, waving around his fork.

"But-," Harry started, "Yeah your right." Harry still thought that Draco felt the same way. After all they went through last year Harry thought he saw a different side of Malfoy one where they could be, maybe not friends, but at least civil. Apparently he was wrong and Malfoy really didn't change.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione chatted absently through-out the rest of breakfast not bringing the topic of Malfoy up again. Though Harry still dwelled on their earlier conversation.

Then the time came for them to go to Transfiguration.

The rest of the morning passed without Harry thinking of Malfoy until lunch when he entered the great hall and his eyes landed on the familiar bleach blonde hair. He stopped for a second which made Hermione and Ron turn around.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"huh?" Harry replied looking at her.

"Your blocking the door," Hermione said, which was indeed true. A small queue was building up behind Harry in the doorway.

"Oh right, sorry."

They made there way to the Gryffindor table while all through breakfast Harry was trying to figure out what was wrong with himself. By the end of lunch Harry decided he was just sick or something, but it was nothing to worry about. (in denial? Perhaps.)

Harry, Hermione, and Ron's last class of the day was potions, which was with guess who, the Slytherins.

Hermione and Ron made it to class before Harry because he somehow got a rip in his bag so he had to pause to gather all of his stuff and repairo his bag. By the time he did all this and made is way to class he was the last student to enter the classroom before the bell rang so he was left with the only open seat next to Draco Malfoy. Once Harry noticed this he was about to protest but then Slughorn spoke.

"Ah Harry my boy. Take your seat lad, class is about to begin.

"Yes sir," Harry said, deciding it was better not to protest. So he sat down next to Malfoy, who seemed to tense when he did so, and began listening to the lesson.

Today they would start brewing a sleeping drought, quietus sitis, which could knock the drinker out for several hours unless presented with the antidote. They were suppose to work together one making the potion the other making the antidote. Slughorn announced that he had extra antidotes incase they were made incorrectly.

"Oh and one more thing class, before you all get to work, the person you are sitting next to now will be your potions partner all year so get comfortable."

Harry was starring at his professor, all he could wonder was why today of all days did his bag have to rip and slow him up, it seemed the fates were working against him. Then Draco and Harry stared at each other. Harry was sure that Draco didn't want him making either potion but Draco didn't have a choice.

"Ok Potter you should make the antidote, it's simpler so your small brain can comprehend it better and there is extra so I don't have to worry," Draco drawled confirming Harry's earlier suspicions.

Normally Harry would get angry at the insults and they would start a yelling match but Harry thought better of it, especially because they would be working together all year, "Alright Malfoy," Malfoy looked rather shocked at the lack of retaliation, but hid it quickly. "Should I get the ingredients?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah," Malfoy said suspiciously, "Just make sure they're the _right _ingredients."

"Yeah I've made that mistake before," Harry replied ignoring the inflection Malfoy put on right and stood up.

Now Draco was seriously confused, it seems Harry was serious about that civil stuff.

Once Potter came back Draco double checked all his ingredients and surprisingly enough they were all correct. He was about to check Potter's ingredients but he had already started and Draco let him continue on the notion that all of his ingredients were correct so Potter wouldn't mess up his own. Big mistake.

Everything was silent through the whole period until the end of class when Potter added his last ingredient and then there was a large flash of light then what seemed to be a mini explosion from Potter's cauldron and a mini wave which made all of the contence splashed out onto both of them.

'Damn it Potter!' Draco thought, 'And we were almost done too.'


	3. Switched

**Switched **

"Harry! Harry are you alright?"

Harry could hear someone talking near him, though he couldn't figure out what was going on, or where he was for that matter.

Harry opened his eyes, "Wha- What's going on?"

"Are you okay Draco?" Pansy purred in a concerned voice over Harry.

"What? I'm not Draco, I'm Harry."

"What?" Hermione squeaked, and dropped Harry's body, which she had been propping up on her lap. Wait, _Harry's _body?

"Why is my body over there?" Harry yelled jumping up, which made his head hurt, "Ow."

"Oh, Harry what happened?"

"I don't know, but how is my body over there? Am I a ghost?"

"Um, well mate you're in Malfoy's body," Ron said, with what could only be guarded eyes.

"What?" Harry yelled, which made his sore head hurt more, and looked down. Sure enough he was wearing Slytherin robes and his hands were especially pale, though very red for some reason.

"Harry m'boy! What happened?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is that I'm now in Draco's body."

"You show your increasing intellect everyday Potter. I don't think stating the obvious is very important. And it's Malfoy to you Potter." Harry looked over to see himself standing next to Hermione. Weird!

"Oh, Draco! Are you okay?" said Pansy rushing over to him, though Harry saw her hesitation to touch him.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened Professor was that Potter added the wrong ingredient."

"Is that true Harry?"

"Yes Professor. It was I added my last ingredient, I'm not sure what I did wrong though."

"Hmm, your last ingredient, was it fairy wings?"

"Yes."

"Hmm then where did you go wrong?"

"I don't know sir."

"Honestly Potter check the ingredients and see what you screwed up."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron shouted at Malfoy in Harry's body, which felt very weird.

"Now, now Rowland, no need to shout. Now Harry m'boy, please check the ingredients you used so we know what is wrong so we can fix it."

"Yes professor."

And that's just what Harry did. He reworked every ingredient he put into the potion and finally around 10 minutes till the end of the period he found where he went wrong. It didn't look good.

"Professor," Harry said raising his hand, "I found what I did wrong."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, what did you find?"

"I'm Harry sir."

"Oh yes! I'm sorry Harry m'boy, memory doesn't last as long in us old folks. What did you find?"

"Well when I was suppose to add gurdy root and stir 5 times counter clockwise, I added daffodil root and stirred 5 times clockwise."

"Oh well, that is a problem. The gurdy root is a very crucial ingredient since it is the part of the potion that withdraws the potion from ones body. The daffodil root would actually intensify the reaction instead of nullifying it. The fact that you stirred clockwise is what made your potion explode, but not until you added the fairy wings."

"So what your saying is that our souls got taken out of us by the daffodil root? But why did they enter the wrong bodies?"

"I'm not so sure, were you two touching when the potion exploded? Your souls could have switched through contact."

"Yes we were touching, our ankles were anyway." Draco added from behind Harry, which made Harry jump.

"Ah! Don't do that! Anyway, how do remember something so small as our ankles touching?"

Malfoy seemed to be suppressing a blush (yeah you can do that!), "I just have a very good memory Potter. Unlike some people who can't remember to tie there shoes."

Harry looked down and indeed his left shoe lace was untied. 'Bloody observant Malfoy,' he cursed in his head.

"Now now, boys. Yes Mr. Malfoy I believe that is what made your souls switch. But since I am not sure what this potion is or could be, I believe there will be some repercussions."

"What should we do now Professor? Can you make an antidote?"

"Obviously Potter we should go to the headmaster. Right Professor? He needs to know."

"Very true Malfoy! We shall go when class ends."

Just then the bell rang and everyone packed up and began to file out of the classroom except for Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaine. Harry rushed over to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, I need to go to the Headmaster, can you take my stuff to dinner?"

"Of course, Harry," Hermione said looking worried.

"I'm alright really."

"Yeah, mate, you just don't know how weird it is to be talking to Malfoy," Ron said, his eyes still guarded.

"Yeah, I get it, but this may be the perfect time to try and end the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Maybe, or maybe it'll just freak people out."

"Come on Potter!" Malfoy said exasperatedly, "Must you make us wait forever?"

"Be careful Harry," said Hermione hugging him.

"See you in a little while," Ron said punching him on the shoulder, perhaps a little harder than he would in normal circumstances.

"Yeah, bye," Harry said walking over to Draco and Slughorn.

"Ready m'boy?"

"Yeah no problems, we should hurry."

They headed to the headmasters office, along the way they got many strange looks from passing students. This worried Harry, because if they were freaked out now, just with Harry and Malfoy walking together then how would they feel knowing they switched bodies?

* * *

Stupid bloody Potter! This was all his fault! All his fault the Headmaster was scrutinizing him with those x-ray eyes of his.

"So what happened was I accidentally added a daffodil root instead of the girdy root, so the potion switched out our souls and replaced them in each other. So now I'm Harry in Malfoy's body and Malfoy is the other way around."

Draco tried hard not to role his eyes, Potters explanation was elementary. It was hard to believe he was actually 18.

"I see," Dumbledore said, still scrutinizing Draco.

"What do you propose we do Professor?"

"Well as you are still yourselves, you can continue to be yourself. I see no reason for this to hinder your class work."

"Or where we sleep, Professor?" Harry asked glancing a Draco.

"Or where you sleep."

"But sir, we still don't know the repercussions of the potion, it could harm them," Slughorn spoke up nervously.

"Yes, Horace, I understand that. We will simply need to watch them closely. You will need to meet with each other if you feel something strange. If you decide it is serious then come straight to me."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said.

"Professor, I think something already happened."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well when Weasley punched Potter I thought I felt it. The feeling wasn't very strong just a feeling on my shoulder that I thought was nothing till I saw Weasley do it."

"Really?" said Potter, who looked worried, which Draco tried very hard to not let bother him, but it didn't work.

"Yeah but I didn't feel anything when Granger hugged you."

"Hmm. Shall we test it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sir?" Potter asked confused.

"Pinch yourself Harry."

Potter, who was still confused, did as he was told.

Dumbledore looked to Draco, who shook his head.

"Hmm. Now please pinch yourself harder Harry."

Potter did so, hard enough to make himself flinch. Draco felt that.

"Ow, yeah I felt that one."

"Interesting," Dumbledore said looking thoughtful, "It seems when the feeling is strong enough the other will feel I, which makes sense considering the bodies are still your own, but I wonder if it is the same with emotions."

"That would be hard to test right now, Sir, we can't make ourselves feel strong emotions on command."

"Very true, Harry, you will have to come to that conclusion with time. If you ever feel strong emotions that are not your own, find each other, then come to me."

"But sir, how could we find each other? The castle is to large to wander, and the other may never know they're being looked for."

"You make a good point Draco. That is why I will give you these," Dumbledore held up matching lockets, "These will tell you when the other is looking for you and where the other is. Tap them with your wands and they will begin to glow and become warm. Once one has been activated it will track the other, all you have to do would be to follow."

"Follow?" Draco asked looking skeptically at the lockets.

"Yes, follow. Here, test them."

Dumbledore handed one locket to each of them. They took their lockets and put them on. Draco tapped his locket with his wand. Potter's began to glow, and Draco's lifted off his chest, where it was happily resting, to point at Potter. Potter had also tapped his locket, and they walked toward each other.

"Now what, Sir?" Harry asked.

"Touch them together. That is the only way they will stop even if you accidentally tap them. Also they will not work for any other wands but your own."

"How does that work professor?" Harry asked.

"They were activated when you touched your wands to them. Any other questions? I believe you both know the password?" They nodded, "Excellent! Come and find me when you need me."

"Oh! Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"How long will it take to make the antidote?"

"Good question. Horace?"

"Quite a while. I'm still not sure what the antidote needs to be, so I will need time to figure that out, then I will need time to make the antidote, so the then I only thing I can tell you is, quite some time."

Draco huffed. So he was supposed to be stuck inside this body for an undetermined time? This was horrible! Although part of his brain was saying this was wonderful!

"Okay professor," Draco said trying hard not to sound exasperated, though that has never stopped Dumbledore before.

"It's alright Draco, we will make this go as smoothly as possible."

"Thank you professor."

"Now that we have everything covered you may go on to dinner."

They both stood up to leave and suddenly Draco felt dizzy, but the dizziness didn't feel attached to him. Suddenly Draco realized what that meant when he looked up and saw Harry Potter faint.

* * *

**Okay i know... I've been bad. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update! That's not even the saddest part! The sad part is that I had it all typed up I just needed to upload it... and i didn't. I was going to then when I finished typing my internet shut off (Damn net nanny!) after that i just didn't think of it. i'm sooooo sooorryyy! I really hope it was worth the wait! sorry that it's another cliffy! but if you liked it you know what to do, review! haha that rhymed! YAY! ok so yeah, review and don't eat me! I'll give you cookies!**


End file.
